


Kevamie Royalty au

by McFaye



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFaye/pseuds/McFaye
Summary: This is a smut chapter so beware





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie slowly walked through the hall, and each detail he saw was more elegant than the last, with a perfect ambience of royalty. The lights were warm and dim, giving the impression that this was truly a place of regality. It would be his first day on the job as the butler to Prince Kevin once he stepped through the large door in front of him, still a long ways away. Apparently, a part of being royalty must have been very long corridors. He couldn’t help but feel awkward, as if he wasn’t supposed to be there, and would be kicked out if anyone had seen him.

  
Finally, he came to a large ornate door, the one leading to the throne room. As he gazed upon it, he couldn’t help but feel lowly in comparison. As he reached for the knocker, he was hit with peaks of anxiety. Should he knock and wait for someone to open it for him? Should he just open it himself and walk in? Was he supposed to open it for someone else? If he was, nobody had told him about it. He panicked about it for a second until assuring himself that if he was supposed to, he would have been told. He took a deep breath, grabbed the handle, and let it fall to the door, resonating his knock throughout the castle. He couldn’t help but feel he was already making mistakes, even though he hadn’t really done anything yet.

  
Nearly immediately the door was opening, and in the doorway stood none other than his new boss. Prince Kevin looked at him with a smirk halfway between flirty and teasing. Jamie couldn’t tell which he meant, and both thoughts confused him. The wine red of his jacket clashed with the detailed golden embellishments along the sides. His clothes were incredibly fancy, and as Jamie remembered the borrowed suit he was wearing, he truly was feeling lowly.

  
“Are you my new butler?” He asked with a slight tilt of his head.

  
“Huh? Uh, yes. My lord.”

  
It had just occurred to Jamie that he had not even put the slightest amount of thought to what he was going to say. He thought he started actually working for the Prince tomorrow, that waiting on his beck and call would be postponed for at least 12 more hours.

  
“Hm, with speech skills like that, you could be my jester too..”

  
Jamie could tell this was supposed to be a joke, and he laughed awkwardly but as he hoped, convincingly. The laws were old as time and written in a less civilized state of the kingdom but had not been changed, so Kevin could still technically have him beheaded if he just happened to feel like it, and remembering this fact had only heightened his anxieties.

  
“Well, your name is Jamie, right? Welcome. I’ll have my guard show you to your room, I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” he said in a charming voice. Jamie assumed this meant he would be safe from a guillotine for now.

  
He gestured toward a guard who had been waiting in another doorway for what seemed like too long. However, he didn’t show it as he guided Jamie towards a hallway that would lead him to his room. He turned to get a quick glance at the Prince, but unfortunately happened to make eye contact with him, and swiftly swerved his head back to facing the guard in front of him. He tried to collect himself, and no matter how real it seemed, convince himself that the prince did not wink at him.

  
—

  
Jamie groggily and slowly opened his eyes, adjusting them to the sunlight coming through the windows. He then adjusted himself to the unfamiliar surroundings, reminding himself that he was in his new bedroom, and that things were okay. He glanced over to a clock on the wall and tragically realized he was supposed to get up seven minutes ago. He cursed the style of royalty who, whilst clinging on to the traditional sense of royalty with some new technology, refused the idea of digital alarm clocks.  
He threw the blankets off and quickly dressed himself and made himself look as decent as he could. As long as he was in a fancy castle, he had to look like he was allowed to be there, and not some random guy who waltzed in unannounced. At first he started bounding down the hall, then remembering his protocol to be graceful and dignified, switched in favor of a fast and urgent walk.

  
He eventually arrived in Kevin’s room, where he was supposed to begin waiting on him that morning, and all after that. At the risk of disrespect, he slowly opened the door, to find his Prince still in his bed. He gazed at him for a few seconds, before realizing he shouldn’t act like a creep, and that he should just wake Kevin up, but how? Shoving him or yelling at him would be crude, gently whispering to him or moving him would be too personal, so his unsound intuition told him to just poke his arm. He poked him quickly and then pulled back, to no avail, Kevin wasn’t budging. It almost didn’t matter that he woke up late, if anything Kevin would have to be the one apologizing for sleeping in.  
Jamie opted to just stand there, and occasionally try to move him, but nothing happened. He would just roll over. Finally, he opened his eyes and stretched his arms towards the ceiling, which sudden movement startled Jamie, as he took a break from counting the china in the cabinet to looking at Kevin attempting to wake up dignified. Unfortunately, he forgot Jamie was supposed to be in his room, and almost would have screamed if he didn’t catch himself.

  
“Good morning, my liege…. Did you, sleep well?” He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be casual with him or not, but at this point he wasn’t sure of anything anymore.

  
“Ngh, yes,” Kevin yawned as he looked around the room to the clock.

  
“I was supposed to be awake twenty minutes ago, what happened?”

  
“You wouldn’t get up sir, you didn’t have anything too important this morning, did you?” Jamie asked, with evident panic in his voice.

  
“No, not that I’m aware of.”

  
They both paused, neither knowing what to say, and Jamie’s mind racing. Was there some other reason he was supposed to be in his room? Was he supposed to dress him? He didn’t remember it being part of the job description, but he felt like he might have to, and strangely enough he wasn’t as opposed to it as he thought he’d be, but luckily, Kevin got out of bed and gathered his clothes to put on and looked back at Jamie.

  
“Hm? Oh right, yeah,” Jamie said as he left the room and turned away.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie’s first day of working so close to the Prince was incredibly awkward. Someone of such high royal status, and he had just witnessed him wake up with bedhead, and when he left the room for him to change he was pretty sure he heard him trip, followed by a soft ‘fuck’. Jamie was warned this job would require him to be very dignified and respectable, for he’d constantly be in Prince Kevin’s presence, yet Kevin was even less dignified than Jamie, that is, when they were alone. When Kevin was dressed and going to meetings and such things his responsibilities required, he looked like the exact definition of regal.

  
Throughout the afternoon Jamie’s job mostly consisted of carrying messages through the castle, bringing Kevin and other members of the royal staff tea, and mostly standing next to Kevin with his arms crossed behind his back. He would stand there silently as Kevin talked to other people about kingdom running stuff Jamie didn’t understand, and he couldn’t help feeling a little stupid for it.

  
The day was mundane, save for a few close shaves when Jamie almost dropped the china, which was much heavier than he thought, but he struggled in silence until he was allowed to set it down on a corner table, making sure no one saw him wheeze when he set it down.

  
From all the descriptions people had given Jamie about the Prince, all of them made him out to be cold, uncaring. But as weeks of this work passed he seriously considered people were playing a joke on him with their advice. Kevin was very kind, even slightly flirty from an objective standpoint, but Jamie would always rationalize it as being nice to the new guy. Yet, he had almost become casual with Kevin, as if they were good friends, and had been friends for a long time. They would giggle stupidly behind closed doors about gossip and idiotic puns. Jamie would do his best to keep the friendliness for when they were alone, but it came easier for Kevin. He would go from making a stupid reference and snort-laughing, to talking calmly about the kingdom to an advisor.

  
Jamie would never admit it, but his favorite part of the job was waking Kevin up. Ever since he realized Kevin slept like a rock, he had told Jamie that he could just shake him awake. Every time, he saw his eyes flutter open slowly, and it bewitched him every time. He wrote mental poems as he watched him start to wake up, for he’d come to peace with the debilitating crush he had on his boss. He rationalized it by remembering how everyone in the town he had lived in before had a crush on the prince, literally everyone.  
This morning Kevin happened to not have any meetings or important things to do until the afternoon, meaning that he utterly refused to get up until about 11:30. Jamie started with gently moving his arm, and without caring about making it obvious he was awake, he rolled over and softly muttered for five more minutes, but five would turn into six, seven, eight…

  
Eventually, Jamie had lost his patience. In his panic for being the reason Kevin could end up being late for something he was rude in trying to wake Kevin up, just roughly shoving him towards the edge of his huge bed.

  
“Ugh! Shit, okay I’m up!” He exclaimed as he grabbed the sheets in an effort to prevent himself from falling on the shiny hardwood floor. He weirdly shuffled out of the blankets and ended up falling on the floor anyway.

  
“Uh, sorry sir,” Jamie wanted to sound as submissive as he should have, seeing as he pretty much just shoved his superior onto the fucking floor, but he was more embarrassed, like he had just shoved his crush onto the fucking floor.

  
Kevin pulled himself up and looked around the room through half lidded eyes until he saw Jamie. Jamie was afraid he was going to yell at him, and he probably would have, if he was anymore coherent than someone who had just fallen out of bed and was standing shivering in his thin, fancy pajamas. Jamie had apologized again and again, finally remembering that he could technically still be arrested for this. Kevin made a disregarding gesture, telling him not to worry about it, there probably wasn’t any other way he would’ve woken up in time anyway.

  
He yawned and started moving over to his bathroom, and Jamie raced to the door first and opened it for him in an effort to make up for shoving him. Kevin had tried to be mad, but as he looked at Jamie’s apologetic grin as he walked into the bathroom he couldn’t help but grin back at him, causing Jamie’s face to grow noticeably more red than before (which he claimed was because it was cold). Kevin closed the door behind him and started running the large bath’s faucet. One of the perks of being royalty was having a bathtub where the water actually covers your shoulders, in contrast to having a mediocre bathtub and compromising the warmth of your shoulders for the rest of your body.  
As the water ran Jamie looked around the Prince’s room, at all the details he had gotten used to due to being in there each morning, and each night. The night routine was almost the same, except Jamie would have to wait for Kevin to fall asleep, and then leave for his room, down the dark, empty hallways. His eyes glazed over all the decorations and trinkets on the shelves he had become so accustomed to over the collective time he’d spent in there, looking around as he waited for Kevin to get up. He had assumed that as a prince, he would be more well adjusted, but it seemed as if he’d only started being in charge recently. But how could he know the reasons of his lack of coordination, he had always lived far on the outskirts of the kingdom, so news of goings on around the castle would take a very long time to reach him, if ever. He tried to tell himself that Kevin was very professional and he was at fault. But, he still couldn’t help but wonder..


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie always liked his morning routine of waking Kevin up, even though it was incredibly difficult, but honestly, preferred his routine at night. As Kevin laid down to sleep Jamie would tell inside jokes and they’d giggle like girls at a sleepover, until Kevin stopped responding, and Jamie would leave, knowing he fell asleep. It was the easiest way to tell if he was asleep, instead of trying to leave and then Kevin would show a sign he wasn’t asleep yet, making Jamie have to go to sleep at midnight, sometimes later.

  
Watching Kevin wake up (or try to) was certainly a show, but it was much easier waiting for him to fall asleep. Though he wouldn’t admit it. Sometimes Jamie would stay a few minutes after he’d fallen asleep, watching his peaceful face, and his neat hair turn slowly more to bedhead each time he’d roll over. He decided that he would have to leave soon, staying there for hours after he’d fallen asleep would be creepy, and he still needed his rest, because he worked harder than Kevin in terms of physical labor, if the weight of the china and tea sets was anything to go by. He made for the door, but paused and took a few steps back to stand over Kevin. He gently moved the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead, and then left, meaning he wouldn’t see it when Kevin’s face heated up and he giggled to himself.

  
—

  
The most boring part of the day for both of them was definitely day. When Kevin would have to actually run the kingdom and Jamie would have to follow behind with his arms crossed behind his back and a neutral expression. It wasn’t fun for Jamie to stand there and attempt to understand the business jargon being spoken, and it wasn’t fun for Kevin to be a part of it. One thing that set him apart from other princes was that he actually seemed to have a personality, while others were cold, and focused on nothing else but their work.

  
The day was as mundane as usual until leading up to dinner, and Jamie was starved, because he’d missed breakfast, and lunch, due to being bound to Kevin throughout the whole day. Unfortunately, Kevin had run into an advisor, and they began a serious conversation, and it took all of Jamie’s willpower not to groan out loud. Kevin was like a suburban mom during a phone call, he’ll say he has to go then talk for another hour. Jamie should have known he wouldn’t make it to dinner. He often missed meals, but almost always had dinner, it was the biggest meal and it usually kind of fixed it. It was by no means healthy to miss all other meals but he didn’t have enough of a choice.  
Finally, as Kevin was in his office, filling out paperwork, Jamie realized he couldn’t go a full day without food, and under the guise of ‘going to the bathroom’ he walked past it and towards the kitchens, running into the twins he had become so familiar with, who were just about to head to their rooms. They were in charge of cooking, and they did that job damn well, and he had come in numerous different times of day for snacks due to his busy schedule.

  
“Let me guess, missed every meal again?” Kiki looked a little sad as she saw Jamie come in, she felt bad for him. Jenny went to the section of the pantry where she kept the snacks for Jamie.

  
“I don’t get another option, Kiki.”

  
“But can’t you ask him to go to at least breakfast?”

  
“But he’s busy the whole day, I could probably make him fall behind.”

  
“While maybe you do it for his sake, poor bastard looks just about ready to have an aneurysm. I don’t know how he’s still alive if he almost never gets any food,” Jenny chimed in, handing a paper bag to Jamie. His mind flashed back to the mini fridge in Kevin’s room he was told not to tell anyone about. It was Kevin’s only option for food in his hectic schedule.

  
But Jenny was right, he hadn’t really paid too much attention to how stressed Kevin was. And now that he thought about it, he was definitely starting to feel bad for him. Who knows how long he’s had to do that boring shit all day? To be accustomed to only having snacks each day during your few free minutes? He couldn’t imagine being promoted one rank up, he wouldn’t even get his precious snack time.

  
Jamie had calculated his visit so that when he got back to Kevin’s room, he’d have a few minutes to eat before Kevin came in, but that plan went out the window when he bumped into him in the hallway. Kevin apologized, then looked down at the crackers Jamie was shoving in his mouth. He felt kind of stupid, just stuffing his face in the middle of the hall. Kevin looked around.

  
“Come on,” he gestured to his office and started walking, with Jamie in tow, along with his anxiety levels. When the door closed and Kevin turned around, he had an apologetic expression.

  
“I’m sorry, Jamie. I’ve been so busy lately, I should’ve remembered that we need to eat to live.” That last remark should’ve sounded like sarcasm, but it was genuine.

  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that we get break times for food, or at least snacks, three times a day.” Jamie wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say that wouldn’t sound rude.

  
“Thank you.”

  
—

  
Kevin had let Jamie finish eating before they headed over to Kevin’s room for the nightly ritual. But instead of getting his pajamas and putting them on while Jamie was turned around, looking at the door, he just sat on the bed, tired. Not tired as how one was normally tired at night, but really tired, tired of everything and anything. Jamie sat down next to him.

  
“Are you okay?” Jamie looked Kevin in the eyes, and he realized, once again that Jenny was right. Kevin looked incredibly stressed, even though he wasn’t doing any work. Jamie never imagined that his job was easy, but also never imagined he’d never get any peace. Kevin laughed softly in response.

  
“I’m really glad you came along, Jamie. You’ve made this a little more bearable.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“Now that you’re here, no not much has changed, but I don’t know if I could get through the day without waking up to your face, or joking with you at night. You’re the only solace I get here.”

  
“Oh. Really? I’m glad,” Jamie wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say, he was never very good at personal conversations like this. He moved closer to Kevin, and looked him in the eyes. It was clear Kevin wasn’t very good with these conversations either.

  
“You gonna kiss my forehead again?”

  
“You were awake for that?!” Jamie’s face immediately turned crimson, and he attempted to stutter to defend himself.

  
“Heh, maybe.”

  
“Well, hmph,” Jamie looked down at his hands, and felt Kevin tap on his shoulder, and he looked up just in time for Kevin to lean in. Jamie would be honest, he’d never kissed anyone on the lips before, but he had no idea it was so peaceful, and loving. Unfortunately, Kevin had pulled away.

  
“You have no idea how many times I’ve wanted to do that,” Kevin said to him longingly.

  
“How many times?”

  
“….almost as many times as I’ve wanted to do this..” Kevin leaned in to kiss him again, and the hand he kept on his chest ended up elsewhere.

  
(Hi, Faye here. I know it’s kind of my part to write the major events in the story as any writer should, but I just couldn’t do this part. I, I just couldn’t do it. For clarification purposes, this was supposed to be a pretty romantic scene but in order to write it, I would’ve had to write details of the situation. As you’ve probably been able to figure out, they do um,,,,,, h a v e I n t e r c o u r s e ,,, in this scene, and I really did try, but I just could not. So, I guess you’ll have to use your imagination for this part. Thanks. Moving on then,,)

  
—

  
The next morning, Jamie woke up in Kevin’s bed. He could tell because it was a lot more comfortable than his, and Kevin was holding him as he slept. He tried to fall back asleep, but remembered a meeting Kevin had in the morning, and according to the clock, they only had ten minutes to get ready. Jamie shook Kevin awake, and pointed to the clock. They raced out of bed and put their clothes on as neatly as possible and shared the space in front of the mirror in order to sort out their bed hair. As they were about to leave the room, Kevin stopped.

  
“Kevin come on we have to go,” Jamie turned and uttered.

  
“I know, I just wanted to say I had a good time last night.” Jamie’s cheeks flushed remembering the events, and he smiled.

  
“Me too.”

  
After a brief moment of silence and staring into each other’s eyes, they remembered where they were supposed to be in about two minutes.

  
“Oh crap the meeting!” As they fast walked out of the room, Jamie was behind Kevin, arms crossed behind his back, and Kevin in front, with a very, very slight limp.


	4. Chapter 4

Fortunately, Kevin and Jamie had walked into the large meeting room just on time, with the clock’s minute hand advancing just after they came through the doors. Unfortunately, it seemed as though everyone else had gotten there about ten minutes earlier, and the only reason they hadn’t started yet was because Kevin was the prince, and they were not. However, being the prince at this moment didn’t come without guilt of showing up later than he should have, with his butler displaying an equal expression of guilt.

  
“How kind of you to come, Prince Kevin. Please, take your seat,” gestured a tall and intimidating man whom Jamie did not know, but knew that he could probably have him beheaded too, and Jamie did not like the odds.

  
Kevin uttered an apology as he sat down, doing his best to cover up the sudden jolt of pain as he did. Jamie kind of felt bad, and looked down at the floor, and the only eyes still on Kevin where those of a butler of an advisor, looking him over suspiciously.

  
The meeting had begun as all others did, with a mutual expression of apathy. No one wanted to be there, but it had to happen. Jamie resumed his regular routine of attempting to understand, tuning out, counting patterns on the ceiling and wallpaper, and listening just well enough to make sure they weren’t talking about war, luckily that had only happened once, and they had decided against it.

  
Finally, the intimidating man uttered four very special words:

  
“The meeting is adjourned.”

  
Jamie breathed a sigh of relief, he didn’t think he had it in him to listen to another second of that nonsense without tearing his hair out. He had hastily made his way over to Kevin’s side to follow him, happy for the end to the boredom, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. The butler who had been eyeing Kevin before, Ronaldo.

  
“Ah, Prince Kevin. I hope you don’t mind if I have a word alone with your butler in the left hall?” Kevin had looked nervous for a few seconds before responding.

  
“I’m so sorry, but we really are quite busy today. There’s a lot to get to,” that was a lie, there was barely anything else left to do today, besides paperwork and playing tic tac toe on the back of old post it notes. And of course, getting food, seeing as Kevin felt bad about overworking Jamie, and both of them were hungry every day anyways.

  
“Oh, not to worry, this will only take a second, I’ll send him your way when I’m done, go on to your duties,” Kevin shared a glance with Jamie before reluctantly heading away, as Ronaldo led him to an empty hall, and immediately began to question him.

  
“Why was the prince limping? Was he injured? Are you covering it up?” He got closer with every question.

  
“What? No! He probably just slept on his hip wrong!” Jamie was taking drastic measures to avoid looking him in the eye.

  
“Hmmm, well with that out of the way, I have to ask, why you didn’t come back to the servant quarters last night?” Shit.

  
“Ah well, Kevin was very busy last night, paperwork,”

  
“He’s letting you call him just ‘Kevin’ now?”

  
“I probably got back when you had fallen asleep’” Jamie said, narrowly avoiding the question.

  
“Hmm, well I suppose. You know, only a year or two ago they had almost completely remodeled the castle.” What was this, new protocol for washing the tables or something?

  
“The walls and doors were fixed, a little thicker this time, the gold embellishments throughout the castle were re-plated, the finest velvet on thr chairs,” where was he going with this, Jamie thought.

  
“Though, unfortunately, none of that can save you from a creaky old bed.” Jamie’s eyes widened.

  
“Now, scurry back to your little prince, I expect he’s waiting for you.” With that he turned and walked back to the meeting room to meet with his superior.

  
—

  
For the entire rest of the day, Jamie’s raised anxiety levels didn’t help him in his work. He had almost dropped the china at least four times, thinking about what Ronaldo had said, and who he might say it to. He had managed to keep his balance through most of the day, until accidentally spilling tea all over the floor when he bumped into Kevin.

  
“Ah, sorry, sorry! I’ll get that!” He was acting as on their first few days, like he was inferior, and as if Kevin would sentence him to the guillotine. He was pretty sure they still had one, or if not, could get one.

  
“Are you okay?” Jamie felt a hand on his forehead, as if Kevin was checking to make sure he wasn’t sick.

  
“Did you eat enough today? We can go down to the kitchen if you’d like,”

  
“No, no, that’s,, not it,” Jamie was stumbling over his words. He’d have to tell him.

  
“You know that one butler guy that was eyeing you the whole time? He knows, I think he must have walked past the room or something but-” Jamie felt a finger on his lips.

  
“He’s always been a nut job, nobody would believe him, he said the same thing about the advisors last christmas, until he found out they had never even met, of course.”

  
“Sure, but, I think he really does know,” Jamie looked ready to cry. Of course he didn’t regret last night, but he’d regret getting the prince into scandal, getting him fired, discrediting the entire kingdom. Kevin took his hands in his.

  
“Don’t worry, you leave him to me. Now let’s clean this up, go get that mop in the broom closet.”

  
“Right away.”

  
—

  
The next morning, Jamie found Ronaldo’s room empty, and panicked. What had he done, had he gone to travel and tell the world? He rushed over to Kevin’s room to wake him up. He shook his arm violently.

  
“Jesus, Jamie what, we have like nothing to do today,”

  
“It’s not that, Ronaldo’s gone, I think he might have gone and told-” he was cut off by a laugh.

  
“Don’t worry about that, he’s not telling anyone,” Jamie started to back away slightly.

  
“, what did you do,,?”

  
“Geez Jamie calm down I didn’t kill him, I just made him an offer he couldn’t refuse.”

  
“What was that?”

  
“Let’s just say he has my summer home and a few thousand bucks now. Now come here and cuddle me,” Kevin said as he pulled Jamie into his arms and into the bed, regardless of the fact he still had shoes on.


	5. Chapter 5

Gore ment? Kinda?

  
Kevin pulled Jamie closer into his bed. He always enjoyed cuddling with him, even though he still had his shoes and clothes on. Jamie had felt pretty uneasy about Ronaldo telling people about how he may or may not have slept with the prince, but Kevin was quick to put an end to it, offering him lots of money and a mansion for his silence. He was sure that was the end of it, and laid in bliss with Jamie.

  
“Kevin I’m still wearing a tux.” He used his feet to take off his shoes and they fell onto the floor.

  
“I don’t mind.” Kevin brought his face to Jamie’s neck and started kissing it.

  
“Kevin! Stop, c’mon.” Of course Jamie didn’t want him to, and Kevin was aware of that. He pulled his face back and leaned up to kiss him on the lips, and Jamie laughed into the kiss. They laid silent for a few minutes, until there was a knock on the door.

  
“Coming.” Jamie got up and straightened his hair and clothes, and put his shoes back on. But Kevin was still in his pajamas, he was allowed to look messy. He opened the door to see his advisor standing there, with an awkward look on his face.

  
“Ah, Prince Kevin, might I speak to you and your butler, privately? It appears that the media has.. gotten a hold of a rather, unusual story somehow.” All the color drained from both their faces. Of course, he should have known better then to just give the man money and land and send him off without a warning.

  
“Uh, sure. Let me just, put my clothes on.” At this the advisor looked over at Jamie to confirm his suspicions, only to find him fully clothed. Kevin closed the door and took a deep breath.

  
“Ohmygod.” Jamie couldn’t make himself say anything. The story was out there, and neither of them had any control over it. Sure Jamie had control over not doing the prince, but this wasn’t something they anticipated in those moments.

  
-

  
“Well, according to the news, it would appear that the public believes you and your butler have, um…” his eyes flashed back and forth, from Kevin to Jamie.

  
“I get it, okay. I know who did this.”

  
“Yes, Mr. Fryman I believe. The studies show that he has, in addition to this, rifled through private documents and papers to help his efforts of confirming suspicions. The fact of the matter is, while you two may or may not have committed a scandal, he has committed treason. What shall we do with him?”

  
“Ship him off,” Kevin muttered.

  
“W-where sir?”

  
“Wherever! Guantanamo, Alcatraz, Azkaban!”

  
“Isn’t Azkaban the prison from Harry Potte-“ Jamie attempted to chime in.

  
“I don’t care! He’s not my problem anymore. Deal as you see fit.”

  
“Right away sir.” Kevin began fast walking back to his office, beckoning for Jamie to follow him. When Jamie had caught up with him, he could see the look of betrayal on his face. After noticing Jamie looking, he looked back at him with a softer expression.

  
“Don’t worry, they’ll take care of this. Let’s just get some breakfast, the rest of the day will continue as normal.” He turned down the hall that led to the kitchen.  
As Kevin said, this day was almost just like any other, except Jamie’s anxiety was constant in the background as he continued to wash and fetch things. He had gone down to the mail room and checked the shelves. There was a letter addressed to Kevin with an detailed wax seal on it. Only the most important letters had that seal on them. He made his way over to Kevin’s office and found it empty. He walked through the halls until he found the advisor’s office door open and Kevin inside.

  
“Well according to the laws we were within our right to-” Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose.

  
“Okay okay okay. Let me get this straight. He has attempted to escape from the prison and failed, and in the process he cut his thumb with a rusty bar, and what did you do?”

  
“We removed the infected ar-“

  
“You cut his thumbs off. Instead of giving him like, a tetanus shot or something, you cut. His. Fucking. Thumbs. Off.”

  
“We did give him immediate medical attention-“

  
“You cut his fucking thumbs off, sir.” Jamie decided to intervene.

  
“Uh, Prince Kevin, there’s, a letter for you.” Kevin shut his mouth and looked over to Jamie. His advisor had attempted to continue speaking and Kevin put a finger to his mouth. He saw the design on the seal from a ways away.

  
“Read it, would you?” Jamie nodded and opened the letter, pulling out the paper inside and before reading it, saw the signature from the former king. Kevin’s father. He closed his open mouth.

  
“Well spit it out, young man,” said the advisor. Jamie nervously cleared his throat and read.

  
“Some recent events that have been released to the public, whether or not they are true, have resulted in scandalous accusations of a….” he cleared his throat again. “Possible homosexual relationship with a member of your staff.” The advisor avoided looking at either of them.

  
“I will arrive at the castle to speak with you regarding this event.” Jamie raised his head and attempted to make eye contact with Kevin, who was staring blankly in no particular direction.

  
“Kevin, are you okay?” Jamie asked, in complete disregard of how he was supposed to refer to him as ‘Prince Kevin’.

  
“I, I need a moment..” he walked to the door, muttering an ‘excuse me’ as he moved past Jamie.

  
Since Kevin’s father had not specified when he would come over, for the next few days Kevin looked and acted like a husk. Most of the time he would vacantly stare at nothing, and barely spoke in complete sentences. Jamie felt really bad for him, and he needed to distract him for at least a little while before his father came over. As Kevin walked into his room for the night, Jamie followed as usual. He silently started to walk over to the bathroom for a bath before he went to sleep, and Jamie stopped him.

  
“Hey uh, Kevin, would you mind if I, uh, joined you?” Kevin turned around to face him.

  
“I would not mind, no.” Kevin smirked, as did Jamie upon finally getting Kevin to smile. He gestured for Jamie to follow as he sauntered to the bathroom. Jamie followed with a spring in his step.

  
Kevin sat contentedly across from Jamie, with a smile plastered against his face at getting a distraction from everything, Jamie had an equally stupid smile plastered on his, but mostly because he was happy he finally got Kevin to smile for the first time in a few days.

  
“What are you so smiley about?”

  
“I’m smiling because I’m happy.” Jamie laughed.

  
“That is generally why people smile, yes.” It was a few more seconds before Kevin spoke again.

  
“I’m happy because, even though a lot of, really bad shit’s happening, we still get to just hang out like this. I’m really happy you’re distracting me from everything.” Jamie breathed a sigh of relief.

  
“Oh good, I thought you were mad at me or something.” Kevin’s smile faltered.

  
“Why would I be mad at you?”

  
“Well I mean, I was the one who, uh, whomst, uh, did, I guess. I mean. This, this wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t, well-“ Kevin cut him off.

  
“It’s not your fault in any way, Jamie. That was just a butler with privacy issues. Plus, that was kind of a.. team effort. Why did you think I was mad at you?”

  
“Well, now that I think about it, you were probably just not talking and stuff because of, well.” Kevin moved across to the other side of the bath and sat down next to him.

  
“Hey.”

“Hey,” he said before leaning in and kissing him.

  
Jamie had always loved getting kissed by Kevin, even if it rarely happened since he was working the whole day and always talking with other members of the royal staff. Those rare occasions were one of the main reasons Jamie liked his job. Aside from Kevin, the only other thing he liked about the job was probably that the beds were very comfortable, and he got a free set of silk pajamas. He was, essentially, living like royalty, or at least living amongst royalty. There were also things he disliked about the job. Not just the recent events, but general things, like the air conditioning was almost always on, and it was cold enough without it. He knew a castle like this could afford heating, or at least turning off the air conditioner.

  
More days had passed with an increased level of uneasiness throughout the castle. Kevin’s father had promised a visit, and had not promised a specific date, causing not just Kevin and Jamie, but the rest of the staff to be on edge. A large number of them had served under him before Kevin, and none of them had enjoyed that experience by any means. Kevin did what was necessary to run a kingdom as well, but at least he had morals. If Ronaldo had gotten his thumbs cut off under his rule he’d order to take off the rest of the fingers while they were at it. He was not a pleasant person by any means, but they could not deny him his request to speak with Kevin. Of course he was no longer the ruler, but he made everyone scared of contradicting him, even Kevin.  
Kevin was filling out paperwork, again, and Jamie was standing next to him with his arms crossed behind his back, again. Jamie looked over at the paper and was completely lost.

  
“What’s that paper say?”

  
“It’s for the … administration of major douche-ism’s visit.” Jamie’s head translated that he was talking about his father.

  
“If it makes you feel any better I can stay in the room with you. Carrying that 50-ton tea set, if you feel uncomfortable you can entertain yourself by watching me almost drop it every three minutes.” Kevin laughed.

  
“That would be fun. Every time you almost drop it I’ve gotta take a drink.”

  
“By the end of the meeting you’d have alcohol poisoning, Kevin.” The advisor walked up to the open door and knocked on the frame.

  
“Sir, your father has arrived. He wishes to see you as soon as possible in the conference room.” Kevin’s face fell.

  
“I suppose. Tell him I’ll be there in a few minutes. And I will..be there in a few minutes.” He nodded before walking out of the room. Jamie put a hand on Kevin’s shoulder when he did not get up.

  
“You’re going to have to confront him with at the very least a sentence. We should go.”

  
“Yes. Yes right okay.” Jamie grabbed the tea set off the desk. Even after working there for months, he struggled under the wait, in school he was a theater nerd, not a jock.  
Watching Kevin and his father interact was like watching a nature documentary. It seemed unnatural and forced, which was mostly because it was. The way they discussed the situation was delicately, which meant they used big, fancy words Jamie didn’t even know about to avoid addressing it specifically. Jamie was so distracted by watching he barely even noticed when it began to slip out of his hands, and luckily he caught it just in time.

  
“So the point I’m trying to make is, the public knows what they say you’ve done, and if you returned rule to me, you would not have to bear the humiliation of addressing the public.” Instead of answering, Kevin called for Jamie.

  
“More tea, please Jamie.” His father scoffed.

  
“You tell your butler please? It’s his job to be at your beck and call.” Jamie poured the tea best he could without dropping the extremely heavy teapot.

  
“Well I figured while I was at it I might as well show him basic human decency.”

  
“Hm. Is this, perhaps the butler, who is involved in this situation?” Jamie avoided eye contact in every possible way. Kevin decided to steer the direction in a different way.

  
“What I don’t seem to understand is, you’ve have many relations with hundreds of women as I’ve been aware. All of which were not the Queen.” His father paused.

  
“I am not in scandal because since your coronation, it would no longer matter seeing as I no longer ru-“

  
“Where is she, anyway?” He stopped and looked at his son.

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“Where is my mother. Where is she?” The former king did not answer, and stared blankly into his wine glass.

  
“Well, until you can give me an answer, I don’t see fit to discuss this matter any longer. Goodbye.” He got up from his chair and gestured for Jamie to set down the tea set. He set it on the table and followed him out the door. The advisor standing outside began to talk, and Kevin held up a finger for him to stop.

  
“C’mon Jamie, let’s walk in the garden, see those…chrysan..themums?”

  
“Which ones were those again?”

  
“I don’t care, come on, it’s nice out.” Kevin grabbed Jamie’s hand and led him to a door leading to the backyard garden.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smut chapter so beware

…”Almost as many times as I’ve wanted to do this.” Kevin leaned over to kiss him again, and the hand that he had resting on Jamie’s chest moved elsewhere. It took Jamie a few seconds to realize what was happening, but it wasn’t like it was bad.

“This good?”

“Ngh, yeah.”

Jamie relaxed himself and leaned his head on Kevin’s shoulder. He felt flashes of heat as Kevin sped up. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Kevin had his signature smirk on his face, which turned into a genuine smile when he saw the look on Jamie’s face. Jamie closed his eyes and gripped the satin sheets, which slipped out of his hands due to the sweat. Kevin couldn’t help kissing his neck when he turned his head and exposed it, giving him hickies wherever on his neck he could reach. He then took his hand away to pull down Jamie’s pants and unbutton his tux shirt.

“Mmm, faster.” Instead of speeding up, he began to pull his pants off, and Jamie kicked off his shoes with them.

Kevin then pulled Jamie closer and flipped them over onto the bed so he was laying on the bed with Jamie leaning on top of him. Kevin brought his hands down to his jacket and undid the golden latches and pulled it off, throwing it on the ground, he was fairly certain the gold had a few scratches on it but he didn’t care, he had a guy who could buff that out. He leaned up and yanked his tank top off. He pulled Jamie’s head down to his and looked him in the eyes.

“You ready?” Jamie nodded, but after a few seconds, started shaking his head.

“I, I couldn’t. I mean, it’s not like I don’t want to. It’s just. I mean, we could be sentenced to death for what we’ve done so far, I don’t,” Kevin laughed.

“Sometimes I think you forget those laws only count if I enforce them. What kind of person would I be if I punished you for something like this. If anything I initiated it.”

“Well, if that’s the case, I guess there’s nothing else I’d rather do. You’re so sweet, and confident, and forgiving. When I snuck down to the kitchen earlier tonight, you were so nice. When I dropped the tea set on your toe that one time you said you dropped it when the advisor came in. When I pushed you out of bed that one time you didn’t yell at me, well you looked like you were gonna yell at me, but when I opened the door to the bathroom for you, profusely apologizing, you just. Smiled at me. I, I think I’m falling in love with you.” Jamie giggled.

“I think I’m falling in love with you too. I think I am in love.” Kevin pulled his face down farther and put his lips on Jamie’s. He took one hand off of Jamie’s neck and reached for the small dresser drawer next to him and pulled it open, sticking his hand in and hitting on the sides, blindly searching for a small bottle that for once in his life was the hardest thing to find.  
—  
Ronaldo paced the castle halls, fidgeting with his fingers. He had never been more confused. Of course he took himself away from his usual suspicions when he started to contemplate how Kevin was with his personal butler. Maybe he was out of the loop because he’d never had a conversation with him, but Kevin and Jamie were so close. They were always laughing together, talking together. When he was in charge, Kevin’s father didn’t even look at the Queen if he could help it. Yet Kevin and Jamie always talked as if they were so close. As he was walking past the door of Kevin’s room, he heard the unmistakable sound of the schmendricks giggling. That was nothing new, until he heard a moan. He put his ear to the keyhole.

A chorus of ‘Jamie…’s and ‘ungh’s came out faintly. He squinted through the keyhole and immediately covered his eyes, exclaiming quietly. Screw the tax fraud evidence papers he found in the former king’s old desk, this was something people would care about for once. He braced himself and looked through again, and saw all of Jamie and Kevin, save for Jamie’s right hand, which was attached to his right arm, which was moving back and forth, leading Ronaldo to only one assumption…

“J-Jamie…mm.” Kevin seemed pretty ready, if not impatient, and his arm was incredibly tired. He reached over for the dresser drawer again, and spent a good five minutes futilely attempting to put a condom on, causing Ronaldo to mutter ‘is he fucking stupid’ to himself.

“No, I think it’s the other way. You’ve got to-“

“Don’t rush me okay, I’m trying.” Ronaldo rolled his eyes from the other side of the door. He pulled the pen and post it note pad out of his pocket and wrote down what was happening that he could see. If this was coming out there needed to be more details than ‘Prince Kevin Lost His Virginity To A Butler Who Can’t Even Fold Sheets Right’. He scribbled down ‘idiot can’t put on a condom in under five minutes’ and turned his attention back to the events. Finally he then wrote ‘Managed to put it on. No idea how the prince still wants to do him.’

As Jamie began making out with him again, he remembered how much of an incredible virgin he was. He never even had straight sex Ed, but this was happening. He was glad for all those years of theater at this point, for the best thing he’d ever learned was the skill of improvisation. But Kevin was looking at him like that, and he couldn’t help thinking he was supposed to have a clue what he was doing. He moved forward.

“Here, is this okay?”

“Mm, Yes. Fuck, yes.” Jamie’s face flushed an even darker red, thinking about how he was the reason he was moaning like that, grabbing at the satin sheets like that, sweating like that. He couldn’t help moaning right back and moving.

“Mmng! Slow!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Jamie slowed down and was more careful about his movements. He didn’t want the main thing for Kevin to remember about this night was the pain, nor the five or so minutes of him struggling to put a stupid condom on.

“Keviinn..” Jamie panted. He was told a lot of things about sex, but the one that proved the most true was that his legs and hips were already tired. But with Kevin squirming around and moaning like that, he couldn’t afford to take a breather.

“F-faster.” Jamie nodded and complied.

Ronaldo stayed crouched in front of the door until he heard the sound of footsteps echoing on hardwood flooring, he glanced around in panic, and managed to duck behind a tall potted plant as Kevin’s advisor walked down the hall, and stopped, almost as if he could tell he was there. Ronaldo held his breath. He looked down at the plant, then continued walking, very slowly.

“You shouldn’t even be surprised, I knew this was coming sooner or later. Now then, if you’ll excuse me, in light of these events the royal doctor owes me 70 dollars.” The advisor then resumed his usual pace and Ronaldo moved out from behind the plant and back to his spot.

Jamie had suspected he heard voices, but that could have just been Kevin’s moans. He remembered how he was told about Big Bad Prince Kevin, that he would be in charge of him and treat him like dirt, and here he was wrapping his legs around Jamie’s hips. ‘Maybe Kevin was like they said’, he thought. ‘Maybe he’s like this because of me’. He then corrected himself, of course he was like this because of him, as far as he was concerned no one else had put their dick in him.

Kevin barely muttered that he was close before he came, and Jamie couldn’t help coming either. He panted as his more flashes of heat went through him, then pulled off of Kevin, and then collapsing on top of him, slamming his head into Kevin’s chest.

“Oof, watch it Jay.”

“Sorry, I, just, ugh, tired.” Kevin nodded as he breathed heavily.

“Are we just going to fall asleep like this, on my expensive sheets?” Jamie shook his head and tossed out the condom while Kevin reached over and wiped off his stomach with a tissue. He tried to toss it into the trash from over Jamie, but it fell a few feet away. Oh well.

Ronaldo got up from the door and walked back over towards the servant’s quarters. He finally had a good story, he could just throw out all his old papers about other theories. He’d probably keep the tax fraud evidence from Kevin’s father, for the police. Since he had written down all the details from what he’d just witnessed maybe he’d ask the doctor about brain bleach.


End file.
